Abrazandome a la muerte
by masdrako
Summary: Cuando a la persona que amas, por la cual darias tu vida te desecha como basura solo por que cometiste un pequeño error ¿Como te sentirias, que harias? Y lo peor es que siempre supiste que nunca te amo ni lo hara, que siempre fuiste una simple herramienta


Blablablabla. —Narración Normal.  
><em>Blablablabla<em>. –Pensamientos de Karin.

Parte de los hechos relatados a continuación se encuentran en el manga 480—482 de Naruto Shippuden.

_Abrazándome a la muerte._

Abrazándome a la muerte, quisiera ser más fuerte, pero morir es la única solución. Solo así podré olvidarte, dejar de pensarte, alejarme de aquel recuerdo que me atormenta, que me destroza, pero que el corazón no quiere olvidar; sí: solo abrazándome a ella podré dejarte ir.

Sus temblorosas manos, su seca garganta que era amenazada por un punzante metal, las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos carmesís acariciando sus mejillas. Formaban la esencia de un poema. Un triste, trágico, devastador, pero sobretodo mortal poema, uno por el cual estaba marcada su vida. También por él sostenía aquel frió e hiriente metal, el cual pronto cortaría su sufrimiento, sus rechazos, el amor que una vez sintió, el cual aún la quemaba clamando acabar con su ser y su vida…

Lentamente aproximaba el filo del metal a su cuello; el cual, reclamando su próxima víctima, rozaba levemente a este creando pequeños rasguños por los temblores de su dueña, haciendo imposible apuntar a su objetivo…la yugular.

Mientras, en otro lugar a unos kilómetros de ahí, se encontraban dos jóvenes saltando y corriendo entre los picos de los árboles, mirando hacia todas direcciones, al parecer buscaban algo o alguien.

—Juugo.—Llamó uno de ellos para luego detenerse en una rama.

—Dime Suigetsu.—Le respondió haciendo lo propio.

—Debemos dividirnos, juntos nunca la encontraremos, tú ve hacia allá.— Señalándole la dirección.—Yo iré por aquí.—Señalando la suya.

—Está bien, en tres horas nos encontraremos aquí, esta será la señal.—Habló transformando su brazo en un gran martillo y derribando un árbol.

—Si.—Solo respondió el peliazul para seguir su rumbo, el otro también tomó su camino.

Unos minutos luego de separarse de su compañero el chico de ojos purpuras cambió su semblante a uno de consternación.

—Karin…—Dijo con voz quebrada.—Por favor, no cometas una locura.—Se mordió el labio.—Tengo que decirte que yo… te amo.—Declaró mientras unas pequeñas gotas resbalaban por su lisa cara.

Un grito desgarrador se escapó de sus delgados labios espantando a las criaturas del bosque que tenía alrededor, en especial las bandadas de aves. Arrojó el kunai al piso y levantó un poco su cara para ver lo que la rodeaba. Era irónico, el lugar donde iba a morir estaba lleno de vida. Un frondoso bosque que se extendía de un lado a otro lleno de arboles que tocaban el cielo, hojas que caían de sus copas iluminadas por la luz del brillante sol. Sin duda un panorama hermoso, pero… ¿acaso importaba? Iba a morir o más bien a "suicidarse", para qué detenerse a pensar en el paisaje. Pero la memoria de él volvió, imágenes invadían su mente…

—Sa—su—ke…—Articuló gimoteando.

— Sasuke.—Dijo nuevamente, esta vez con más calma, dejando de sollozar mientras miraba hacia el vacío, hacia un punto fijo, como si algo o alguien captara su atención pero… ¿Qué? o ¿Quién?

— ¡Sasuke!— Gritó esta vez, con todas sus fuerzas como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras cerraba los puños y ojos aplicando mucha presión – ¡¿Porqué?— Cuestionó mientras lágrimas brotaban nuevamente de sus ojos bañando su ruborizado rostro, azotado por el insomnio.

—¡Sasuke!—Exclamo nuevamente imprimiendo en el todo lo que sentía, un aullido de dolor se escapó de sus labios. Intentó levantarse pero falló en el intento cayendo abruptamente. Caía tras cada intento, hasta que pudo ponerse en pie y avanzar. Pero sus piernas flaquearon, se desplomó.

—Sasuke.—Se arrastraba por el rasposo piso pronunciando aquel funesto nombre sin despegar la mirada de aquel punto.

—¿Por qué?—Sus lágrimas seguían fluyendo inagotables como su dolor.

—Sasuke.—Susurro su nombre una vez más enterrando su cara en el suelo.—¡¿Por qué?—Le preguntó incansable a aquel espejismo azabache que la miraba fría y cínicamente.

—Porque solo eres una carga.—Le respondió él o más bien su mente torturándola, mostrándole lo indispensable que era, una lastimera e inútil…basura.

Las palabras que le propinó "Sasuke" hicieron "click" en ella, todo revivió como una película barata y antigua, recordándole el por qué estaba ahí, a punto de quitarse la vida, abrazándose a la muerte.

Flash Back:

— ¡Kyaah!— Chillaba una pelirroja con gafas, mientras era sujetada por un hombre mayor notablemente herido.

Danzou vs. Sasuke, en eso se resumía la situación. Como último recurso para salvarse, Danzou había tomado como rehén a Karin alegando que sin él, el mundo ninja se vendría abajo y procurando su salvación por la de Karin…Grave error.

—Yo soy el mundo shinobi, para reformarlo estoy dispuesto a sacrificar la vida de quien sea. — Danzou le dirigió la palabra a un Sasuke azotado por la batalla anterior.

—¡Sasuke ayúdame!—Gritó con desesperación la pelirroja.

—No te muevas, Karin.—Le respondió "aliviando" a la pelirroja.

—¿Eh…?—Fue lo único que atinó a decir Karin antes de caer en cuenta de lo que pasó.

"No te muevas Karin" resonaba el pedido en su mente, lo que en un principio le había causado alivio al creer que sería rescatada ahora la dejaba desconcertada ¿Por qué sangraba tanto? ¿Qué era esa electricidad que le recorría el pecho? ¿Y quién era el que la causaba? ¿Sasuke? La respuesta era sencilla, Sasuke había usado el chidori para terminar de matar a Danzou sin importarle el que ella estuviese en el medio "No, esto no es posible" se repetía la pelirroja "Esto es un genjutsu, estoy segura" intentaba convencerse pero bien sabia la realidad. "Sasuke nunca me haría esto" Seguía tratando de engañarse con pensamientos vanos.

—Este es el primero…Hermano…—Una cínica sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

—Karin cuando te tomó de rehén te convertiste en una carga.—La vil sonrisa aun permanecía en su rostro sin ningún remordimiento, lastimándola más.

"Si…si fue él" dejó su cuerpo caer al frió piso, ya nada importaba, qué más daba si estaba de pie o tirada: estaba mal herida y su muerte estaba próxima. Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en este momento, quería sentirse traicionada sin embargo…**"algo dentro de ella siempre lo supo, lo estuvo esperando"**. Siempre supo que no era más que una herramienta, un simple objeto desechable. Pero como todo ser humano intentó engañarse, intentó creer que con el tiempo podría enamorarlo o por lo menos lograr que la quiera, y logró engañarse... al menos por un tiempo. Pero como todo tiene que acabar, ahora las consecuencias de su ingenuidad la golpean sin cesar recordándole lo poco que significó para él.

Podía sentir como la sangre se escurría por su herida, las chispas de electricidad aún recorrían su cuerpo causándole pequeños temblores, sin embargo…aún no entendía la situación: estaba demasiado aturdida para saber qué era verdad y qué era mentira; pero, como si le leyeran la mente, encontró la respuesta en estas palabras:

—Sasuke…te doy un consejo. — Dijo un enmascarado apareciendo en medio del campo de batalla.

—Si ya no necesitas a esa chica, corre y acaba con ella. —Terminó de decir para luego retirarse en un jutsu.

_Ahí mi mente comenzó a viajar, a flotar en medio de mis recuerdos para apartarme de ese lugar que tanto daño me había hecho en tan pocos minutos, y mis pensamientos llegaron a parar a hace varios años atrás, a un dulce recuerdo del que se podría decir que es el inicio de mi obsesión: cuando lo conocí…a él._

Flash back:

— ¡Dónde están todos!—Gritaba una pequeña niña con lentes apretando fuertemente un pergamino, mientras temblaba de pavor.

— ¡GRRRAAGH!—Gruñía un oso gigante intentando devorar a la niña.

— ¡Ahhh!—Chillaba estrepitosamente, asustada por los aullidos del oso. Se tiró al piso para resguardarse y en ese momento se le cayeron las gafas.

— ¡GRRRAAGH ! —Gruñó una vez más el animal, esta vez alzando la pata y preparándose para atacar a la niña.

— ¡Shishi rendan!—Exclamó un desconocido joven azabache pateando y derrotando de un solo golpe al oso.

—Así que tienes el rollo de tierra…—Afirmó el chico misterioso. La chica aún estaba temblorosa y arrojada en el piso cubriéndose con sus pequeños brazos. Cuando oyó la voz de aquel joven se extrañó y miró a la dirección de la cual provenía el sonido, sin embargo veía todo borroso pues sus lentes aún estaban tirados en el suelo.

—"¡Mis gafas!"—Pensó la chica mientras con su mano buscaba sus preciados "ojos". Los encontró y de inmediato se los colocó.

—Nos vemos.—Se despidió el chico con una sonrisa.

End Flash Back.

—_Ahí comenzó todo, esa hermosa sonrisa que se adentró en mí me hizo sentir tan cálida, tan segura, tan…enamorada. Aún atesoro ese recuerdo conmigo, se podría decir que ahí comenzó mi obsesión, mi dulce obsesión. ¡Ja!—Sonrió de medio lado.—Mas bien mi masoquista obsesión, pero más que una obsesión lo que yo siento por él…es amor, puro y sincero amor. Lo perdono, después de todo yo me lo busqué engañándome, creyendo que algún día él correspondería mis sentimientos, pensando que…podría amarme como yo a él y ser felices con nuestro pervertido amor.—Una sonrisa de tristeza se dibujo en su rostro.__—Sasuke…como quisiera haber sido más útil y sacarte de esa oscuridad. Pero supongo que moriré feliz, después de todo moriré por las manos de ti, mi amado. Solo que…_

—_Solo quería ver su sonrisa…una vez más.—Ajusté mis lentes para ver si encontraba algún rastro de quien me enamoré…nada, solo odio, venganza y tristeza, mucha tristeza. Quiero abrazarlo y llorar diciéndole que aquí me tiene, que siempre lo he amado, pero mi cuerpo no da para más, siento mi corazón encogerse, el aire faltarme, los escalofríos recorrer mi cuerpo anunciándome lo que sucederá, pero solo me queda esperar mi muerte, abrazarme a ella. Veo como alza su mano derecha y la llena de chakra de electricidad formando un chidori, cierro los ojos esperando el final…_

—¡Sasuke!—Vociferó con todas sus fuerzas una chica pelirosa llegando justo a tiempo para evitar (sin haberlo premeditado) la muerte de Karin.

Luego de esto la misteriosa chica y otro rubio pudieron alejar a Sasuke, rescatar a Karin (o más bien lo que quedaba de ella) y llevársela a Konoha de donde escapó y ahora se encuentra en este denso y hermoso bosque.

End Flash Back.

Ahí estaba ella sentada de cuclillas, con la mirada perdida, hurgando en sus recuerdos, volviendo a vivir lo que ocurrió una y otra vez, dañando mas su interior y acabando con lo que le quedaba de su corazón. Aunque más que recordar, podía sentir aún su carne quemada siendo atravesada por el electrizante chakra, la cara de Sasuke mirándola fija y las dolorosas palabras que luego le dijo " Karin, cuando te tomó de rehén te convertiste en una carga".

—Una carga ¿eh?—Sonrió cínicamente saliendo de su trance.— Ya no lo seré más, Sasuke.—Le sonrió una vez más a aquel espejismo azabache.

Aquellas grandes ojeras, sus ojos muertos, su rasposa voz delataban la falta de sueño que había tenido en noches anteriores, pero lo que más destacaba en ella era un aura de muerte, como si la muerte misma estuviera ahí esperando para llevársela.

—Ya no podrás atormentarme, Sasuke. —Pero esta vez dejó de mirar a aquel punto al parecer ya "él" se había "ido".—Tu recuerdo, tu voz, mi amor por ti desaparecerá muy pronto.—Sonrió aliviada como si tuviera un plan para dejar de amarlo después de la muerte, sin embargo las lagrimas volvían a salir lenta y cautelosamente como si quisieran evitar caer al piso.—Ya es hora de morir, sé que no me extrañarás, después de todo yo solo soy y siempre fui _**una herramienta**_ _**para ti**_ y cuando "me convertí en una carga" me desechaste…ni tú, ni nadie me extrañará.

Tomo el kunai que había arrojado anteriormente, se arrastró hasta un árbol para apoyar su espalda en él y de sus labios comenzó a salir su funesta despedida.

—Te dejare de amar, un solo sentimiento no quedará en mí, solo podré lograr esto si acabo con la causa de mi sufrimiento, la razón por la cual te seguí, el culpable de que aun después de todo lo que me hiciste te ame. Te amé tanto que, aunque duela estar sin ti, me lastima el hecho de ya no serte útil y de que aunque no sientas ni signifique nada para ti, yo no pueda olvidarte. El corazón. Quizás si acabo con él cuando muera ya no podré sentir nada y mi espíritu podrá descansar en paz, sin vigilarte, sin acosarte, olvidándome de ti. Hasta nunca Sasuke.—Se mordió el labio inferior, apretó con fuerza el kunai, ya no había temblores, ya no dudaba, estaba segura que así y solo así podría escapar de su memoria. Colocó el kunai a la altura de su corazón y se abrazó a la muerte. Pero, antes de cerrar para siempre sus bellos ojos carmesí, pudo divisar la figura de un hombre con cabellera azulada dirigirse hacia ella y una voz pronunciando su nombre.

—¡Karin!— Gritaba a todo pulmón un chico de ojos púrpura y cabellera azul celeste, mientras corría a toda prisa.

—¡Karin!—Volvió a bramar una vez más ese nombre. Lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse por su cara.

—¡Karin!—Vociferó desesperado, sin consuelo, mientras se arrodillaba y hundía su cabeza entre los pies de su inerte cuerpo y derramaba lágrimas incontrolables.

—Karin…—Dijo entre el copioso llanto levantando su cara para cerciorarse de que en ese cuerpo ya no había vida, pero tuvo que apartar su mirada, esa visión era abominable. Sangre salía a borbotones de su pecho, y su cara estaba manchada de ese líquido.

—Noo, Karin ¡No!—Golpeó el suelo y maldijo su suerte. No fue capaz de salvarle, unos minutos más, solo unos pocos mas y habría podido salvarla, confesarle lo que siente y tratar de que olvidara a aquel que la hirió. Pero no lo logró y se culpaba por ello.

—Karin, yo te amo.—Hablo levantando su cara una vez más, acercándose hasta quedar justo sobre ella y dirigiendo sus labios a los de ella.—Te amo.—Los unió, los beso tiernamente y se apartó creyendo que ese acto sería suficiente para volverla a la vida: no lo fue…

—Siempre te amaré.— Apretó sus manos tomándolas suavemente como si temiera lastimarla, volvió a acercar sus labios a los de ella para luego separarse.— Desde hace mucho que lo hago, pero era muy tonto como para darme cuenta a tiempo.—Miró hacia el cielo mostrando una tímida y triste sonrisa.—Sin embargo no puedo dejar de amarte, te seguiré a donde vayas.

—Te lo demostraré. —Suigetsu arrancó aquel kunai del pecho de su amada exclamando unas palabras.— Moriré con el mismo filo que lo hiciste tu, a tu lado por siempre…

Cerró sus ojos por última vez o eso creyó, sin embargo sintió como caía y caía como si se hundiera por un acantilado. Intentó moverse, abrir sus ojos, pero no pudo: estaba inmóvil. La sensación paró de repente, pudo abrir sus ojos, se encontraba en un lugar extenso donde el blanco se esparcía por todas partes "Así que esta es la muerte" pensó el chico. Comenzó a mirar qué había a su alrededor y la vio a ella a unos metros de él, vestida de un blanco tan puro como el lugar en que se encontraban, sus cabellos rojos cayendo por su espalda y su cara tan bella como él recordaba "Está hermosa" no pudo evitar pensar. Sin embargo sus ojos se hallaban ahí vacios, sin brillo, sin vida y aquella expresión desolada solo le encogía el corazón.

Si pensaba que de una vida se había librado de verla sufrir hubiese deseado no seguirla en esta otra porque seguía penando por la misma causa: el no tenerlo a él, a Sasuke, el no haber podido conseguir aunque sea un poco de cariño, una pequeña caricia, significar algo importante para él. Tener un trozo de su corazón la habría hecho feliz y tal vez, solo tal vez no habría sucedido esto; pero no fue así, estaba ahí frente a él y parecía más ausente y marchita que una rosa cuando deja de ser cuidada, y observarla así le provoca más dolor que miles de kunais atravesando su piel y sacándole las entrañas. Solo le hacía desear morir de nuevo, pero esta vez sin volver a verla jamás.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza pensando que quizás todo solo era un mal sueño, una pesadilla, pero se equivocó: al abrirlos ella seguía ahí, pero esta vez mientras la contemplaba divisó un haz de luz en sus ojos, otorgándoles un hermoso brillo que se esfumó de la misma forma en la que apareció, pero que para él significo tanto. Ella se acercó lentamente hacia él hasta quedar un par de metros alejados y le sonrió de la misma forma en que lo había hecho con aquel chico que la había llevado a cometer semejante locura, pero que para él fuera como si le hubieran abierto las puertas del cielo.

La chica de cabello rojo se acercó más a él, lenta y parsimoniosamente con su mirada fija en él, toco su rostro con su mano derecha ofreciéndole una dulce sonrisa; el chico, por su parte, cerró los ojos disfrutando aquella pequeña pero celestial caricia, se dejó llevar y colocó su fría mano sobre la de la chica, la cual se sentía extrañamente cálida. Abrió sus ojos para toparse con un bello color carmesí que brillaba en los de la chica, entonces ella habló.

—Gracias.—Dijo ella en un tono suave y meloso, él solo se dedicó a observarla con una mueca de confusión, ella rió en forma baja y habló nuevamente.—Gracias por no dejarme sola.—Entonces lo abrazo mostrando su gratitud hacia él, en aquel momento lo entendió y correspondió a aquel abrazo mientras también sonreía: él jamás la dejaría sola aunque nunca lo amara como él a ella.


End file.
